


The collision

by wildheart1004



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confession, Stargazing, just them being the cute little dorks they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheart1004/pseuds/wildheart1004
Summary: Fatou arriving at Kieu My's place to watch a show. Basically them being all cute and dorky, living in their own bubble.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	The collision

**Author's Note:**

> My take on that evening, after seeing those text messages. Tried to include some ideas. Fell free to let me know what you think! But without giving too much away and keeping you from reading any longer, Enjoy <3

Freitag 19:10 Uhr

Fatou stood in front of the building, ringing the bell with the inscription “Vu”. With a smile on her face she opened the door once the signal came, jogging up the stairs to her girlfriends apartment. After that long and exhausting day she just needed some comfort and love. 

Once she reached her floor, Kieu My already stood in the doorway, a soft smile on her face once she caught sight of her. She wore that white hoodie she loved so much and just casual grey sweatpants, although she had to admit she somehow managed to make it look actually fashionable. Her hair down and no makeup, just how she always loved seeing her, because not only is she a natural beauty, but it’s also a sign of trust and comfort, she’s practically letting down her walls and armor for her and Fatou would never stop feeling grateful for that. 

It made her feel secure and loved, without her even having to say anything. Although Kieu My was big on words and communication in general, she was also great at expressing her feelings through body language and a simple touch or look. More so because she knew how important it was to Fatou and ever since she tried to adapt and that fact alone made her fall harder, if that was even possible at this point. 

A few steps forward she finally reached her, and Kieu My instantly wrapped her in her arms, cuddling her, giggling when Fatou repeatedly kissed the side of her neck. She would never get sick of hearing that sound and seeing her being this open and carefree. 

“So what do we want to watch this evening? More like romance or action, horror?”

“Didn’t you say something about the Haunting of Hill House and how much you’d love to watch that?” Fatou interrupted, knowing damn well what she wanted to watch. 

“You ok with that though?” Kieu My asked softly, caressing her hand. It was sweet how she always tried to be thoughtful, putting her needs in second place.

“Did you forget who I am? Axolotl girl is ready to take on that journey, more so with her gorgeous zombie woman by her side, whose shoulder she can bury her face into once it gets too intense.” She replied instantly, trying to mimic the way Kieu My pretended to be a zombie at their not planned horror night with Ava a few weeks back.  
Kieu My burst out laughing at that, shaking her head, while swatting her chest lightly. 

“You’re something else Fatou Jallow.” She squished her nose playfully.

She then led them, hands intertwined, into her bedroom, where Fatou could already see a fort of blankets and snacks neatly prepared, of course on the table and not on the bed, but that would change soon, because Fatou did rub off on her after all and Kieu My could deny it all she wanted, but she was so soft when it came to her and they both knew it. It was strange how familiar she already felt with the room, after only being here a handful of times, but it did feel like home to her, or like a second home. They laid down onto the bed, Fatou settling into her position right at Kieu My’s side, head on her shoulder, burying her nose in her hoodie for a second, inhaling the familiar scent that was Kieu My, always smelling like a mixture of roses and coconut, like a sweet summer breeze. Their legs absentmindedly intertwining under the sheets, while they started Haunting of Hill House. Kieu My suddenly stopped the show though, earning a questioning glance from Fatou. Seconds later she got her answer though, when she took her chin in between her fingers, softly connecting their lips. 

“Almost forgot about that.” She said with that adorable innocent smile of hers, while turning around to concentrate on the Haunting of Hill House again. God how much she loved this girl, she felt like her heart might burst. 

“Hmm?” Kieu My asked, looking back at her now, having stopped the show once again. 

Did I say that out loud? Oh my god, here you go

Netflix was in for a wild ride tonight, that was for sure.

“I… uhm… I just said, or rather thought, that I’m...uh...in love with you. I didn’t mean to drop that on you though and I thought I hadn’t said that out loud. God I’m such a simp” she said now, burying her face in her hands, just like Kieu My used to do basically all the time, seems like she does rub off on her too in some way. Oh who was she kidding, in more ways than one.

“You do?” she just asked disbelievingly, clearly not having expected that to come out of her mouth. Netflix seemingly long forgotten, she then turned to the side, facing her. That was one of those moments for Fatou, those moments where she could see right through her. And right then and there she saw all the hope, love and admiration held back by her fears and insecurities. She needed to make sure, to be reassured before actually letting herself fall. And Fatou was willing to give that to her, albeit her own insecurities bubbling up again. But by now they were mostly background noises and not the protagonists any longer. All thanks to Kieu My. 

“Yeah” she barely got out, too entranced by Kieu My’s intense gaze. It then reminded her of the expression on Kieu My’s face the evening at Aquarius, where she told her a few of the many things she loved about her, her resolve cracking right then and there. She saw her biting her lip to stop it from trembling, clearly struck by that information. She then pulled her into a messy kiss, just like she did a few days ago and once they separated, Kieu My clearly still overwhelmed, struggling to breathe, their foreheads leaning against each other, she returned the sentiment.

“I…I love you too Fatou Jallow” she whispered, quietly sobbing, and the wide grin that followed this statement held even more meaning that these words ever could, at least for Fatou. So they sat on Kieu My’s bed, foreheads touching, smiling like idiots, getting lost in their own little bubble. The only thing that mattered were the love they shared, now more palpable than ever, crushing the both of them, but they were willing to take that on. Because together they could.

Freitag 21:23 Uhr

“Damn, there’s a lot going on, but I have to say, it isn’t as scary as I thought it’ll be. I love their family so much already, but Theodora, no one can beat her.” Fatou stated after having just finished the second episode.

“No one huh?” Kieu My said, a chocolate pretzel between her teeth, while looking at her challengingly.

“There might be someone, but it’s a close call I don’t know” Fatou shrugged indifferently, not dropping the act.

When Kieu My got even more upset, getting lost in her thoughts again, without ever saying it of course, she couldn’t help but eventually drop it, because how could she ever resist her. To be honest she thought no one ever could come even close to her. She was her sun and their galaxy something for the two of them, and them only and not a single person could pull them out of it. 

“No one beats my badass zombie woman” she then whispered into her ear, leaving a kiss right underneath her ear, a spot she knew Kieu My secretly loved. She got a cute little whimper in response, Kieu My turning around, taking her by surprise when she straddled her lap, to hug her like a koala. The cuteness level shooting through the roof. Fatou hugged her close, kissing the side of her head lovingly while caressing her back. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

“Oh I totally forgot, I wanted to show you something Kieu My suddenly said, interrupting the comfortable silence.

“Oh yeah?” Fatou asked, now intrigued.

She jumped up in response, Fatou already missing her warmth, and got dressed. Now she was confused, what did she have in mind?

“Come on, get up, you’ll love it”

Fatou finally got up herself, getting dressed. Shortly after Kieu My took her hand leading her outside and into an abandoned part of the building and before she knew it, they were on a roof. She then took her around a corner to then be greeted with fairy lights and a pile of blankets. Confused she looked at Kieu My. 

“You prepared this?” 

She just nodded “I love coming up here watching the stars, they remind me of all the reasons why I love this world and…you.” She explained, voice becoming quiet in the end, almost timid she’d say, while standing at the edge of the roof, looking up at the stars but quickly looking at Fatou when she mentioned her.

“I absolutely love it, thank you for sharing that with me” she replied, now hugging her from behind, leaning her chin on her shoulder. Kieu My relaxed into the embrace, leaning back into her, closing her eyes, stars seemingly forgotten.

“Come on, it’s even better when over there, properly stargazing” Kieu My then said, shrugging out of the embrace to pull her over to her own little stargazing site on top of this roof. It was this moment Fatou wondered how she got this lucky to meet her, and to be able to love her. She listened in amazement, lying comfortably on top of Kieu My, looking up into the stars, while she explained all the reasons she loved the universe and all the constellations that could be seen and why she’d love to go to Mars. At some point though, Fatou couldn’t look at the stars any longer, because there was one and only one shining brighter than any other and that was Kieu My for her.

“God It really is beautiful, so beautiful” she mumbled, not looking at the stars but at her girlfriend, who was still caught up in her amazement. And when Kieu My turned around, noticing what she was actually talking about, she was met with the most loving smile and thanked for with a passionate kiss, a kiss that held so much promise, more than any words could ever express. Their love held so much more meaning than met the eye. 

Which is how Kieu My understood instantly how she meant it, not superficially, but rather seeing her as a whole complicated person. And the way Fatou could see the real her, all her depths and imperfections and say that with such an amount of love and devotion, was something that never seized to amaze her and she’d probably never get sick of it, ever. 

And just then and there, that very moment, their galaxies collided, their existences overlapping, in the process creating a new space, very smoothly but surely and Kieu My felt more at home than ever. This was what she had always longed for and she’d be forever grateful she has gotten it. So she snuggled deeper into her axolotl girl and let herself fall, for the first time without doubt because she knew Fatou would be there to catch her.


End file.
